hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Shelby M. Penwood
Sir Shelby M. Penwood was a Vice-Admiral of the Royal Navy, as well as a good acquaintance of Integra Hellsing and a close friend of her late father, Arthur Hellsing. Personality He was often thought to be incapable of his job and a coward for his frequent fits of panic, such as when he accepts his apparent death after the Valentine Brothers' ghoul soldiers successfully infiltrate the Hellsing Organization compound. But during Millennium's invasion of London (Unternehmen Seelöwe 2, Operation Sea Lion 2), his behavior somehow changed. Instead of evacuating himself, he held his ground at England's military headquarters along with all the remaining survivors of the double-agents' attack. As he worked to set up his last stand, he uses a radio to beg the remainder of London's law enforcement groups and surviving soldiers to stand their ground. By the time Millennium forces had successfully infiltrated the base, Penwood had successfully wired the operations room with an enormous amount of plastic explosives. When the vampire soldiers approached him, Penwood demonstrated his loyalty to the British Crown by setting off the explosives and taking a number of Millennium agents and soldiers with him. History He first made use of his position by providing Arthur Hellsing with helicopters and weaponry, and would go on to do the same for Integra; in fact, in his first meeting with her as a girl, soon after Arthur's death (seen through a flashback) he remembered her stating she would not change Arthur's policies of armament requisition (and hinted she even might extend them). London Invasion During the invasion of London, it is revealed that a member of the inner circle has betrayed them to Millennium and become a vampire. Integra apologized to Penwood after a failed vampire coup, stating that she assumed he was the one to betray them. He retorts by saying that he is many things (even acknowledging he has never had to actually do anything to earn his stay in the Table, since his position was granted to him by birth alone) but was not a coward. As Millennium's forces advanced on the city, Integra planned to escape, and gave Sir Penwood a specialized gun upon his decision to stay and fight, telling him not to die. After she left, he told his staff to escape while they could and leave him behind. They refused and commenced work, commending his act of valor and gallantry. Penwood's Last Stand After the full force of Nazi vampires were set upon the city, Penwood's entire staff was killed, leaving him alone. In his last act of bravery, he successfully lured a battalion of vampires into his command center and detonated a series of C4 bombs, taking the vampires out, annihilating the compound and ending his life. His last transmission begged the remaining military and police forces still alive in London to fight and never surrender to the vampire horde. After Death Thirty years into the future, when his grandson asked Integra about him, she declared him a hero and recounted his exploits (though she embellished the real history quite noticeably, prompting him to ask her to tell the truth). Though, to the end, she kept insisting that was the truth. LAST RESORT.jpg|Penwood's last broadcast (manga) tEAR.jpg|Penwood breaking down (Hellsing the Dawn) arthur1.jpg|Arthur Hellsing, Penwood, and Hugh Irons enjoy drinks together ROYAL NAVY.jpg|Integra and Penwood at a Round Table Conference Penwood-1.jpg|Sir Penwood's last moments, as embellished by Integra Hellsing (artwork) Category:Round Table Category:Article stubs Category:Hellsing Members Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protestants Category:Anglicans Category:Characters